ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Chroniken von Erdsee
, , |einnahme=68.673.565 US$Box Office Mojo |ending=Toki no Uta |bewertung=6/10ANN: 6.8 /10 mit 1173 Stimmen - imdb: 6.5 /10 mit 22963 Stimmen - MAL: 7.2 /10 mit 32352 Stimmen - RT: 4.7 /10 mit 30555 Stimmen. |trailer=Die Chroniken von Erdsee |jap=ゲド戦記, Gedo Senki |eng=Tales from Earthsea |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: حكايات_من_أراضي_البحار *Bulgarisch: Приказки от Землемория *Chinesisch: 地海傳說 *Dänisch: Legenden om Jordhavet *Finnisch: Maameren tarinat *Französisch: Les Contes de Terremer *Italienisch: I Racconti di Terramare *Koreanisch: 게드전기: 어스시의 전설 *Litauisch: Žemjūrės pasakos *Persisch: حکایت_دریای_زمین *Polnisch: Opowieśći z Ziemiomorza *Portugiesisch: Contos de Terramar *Russisch: Сказания Земноморья *Schwedisch: Legender från Övärlden *Spanisch: Cuentos de Terramar *Thailändisch: ศึกเทพมังกรพิภพสมุทร *Tschechisch: Příběhy ze Zeměmoří *Türkisch: Yerdeniz Öyküleri *Ungarisch: Földtenger varázslója *Vietnamesisch: Truyền thuyết về rồng |deutschland=8. November 2007 |österreich=3. März 2008 |schweiz=3. März 2008 |usa=13. August 2010 |japan=29. Juli 2006 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Tomohiko Ishii |regie=Gorou Miyazaki, Akihiko Yamashita |drehbuch=Gorou Miyazaki, Keiko Niwa |musik=Tamiya Terajima |links=c }} 'Die Chroniken von Erdsee '''ist der erste Film von Gorou Miyazaki aus Studio Ghibli. Er basiert wage auf den dritten Band der Erdsee-Romanreihe und er enthält Hinweise auf drei weitere Bücher der Romanreihe. Handlung → Siehe: ''Vollständige Handlung Das Meer wütet und peitscht die Wellen gegen ein Boot. Auf hoher See dominiert der Sturm. Doch am Himmel durchdringen Sonnenstrahlen die Wolken. Die Matrosen hören das Grollen, das nicht das Gewitter ankündigt, sondern den Kampf zweier Drachen. Nicht nur Drachen bekämpfen sich in Erdsee, sondern auch Menschen neigen ihr Herz dem Bösen zu. Alle großen Magier sind sich einig, dass alles durch die Störung der Balance verursacht wurde. Ged bricht auf, um es zu untersuchen. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Arren.jpg|Arren / Lebannen Ged.jpg|Ged Cob.jpg|Cob Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Ekkehardt belle.JPG|Ekkehardt Belle Manuel Straube.jpg|Manuel Straube Susanne.jpg|Susanne von Medvey Produktion In den 80er Jahren fragte Hayao Miyazaki Ursula K. Le Guin, die Autorin der Erdsee-Romanreihe, ob er ihren Roman als Anime umsetzen dürfte. Jedoch lehnte sie dieses Angebot ab. Zum einen betrachtet sie Zeichentrick nur als Kinderunterhaltung und zumm anderen war sie von vielen Regisseuren, die ebenfalls die gleiche Bitte vortrugen, enttäuschtジブリ新作は「ゲド戦記」！宮崎駿氏の長男・吾朗氏が初監督 (jap.), Sankei Sports, anime.goo.ne.jp, abgerufen 8. Oktober 2006. Im Jahr 1999/2000 änderte sich jedoch ihre Meinung, als eine Freundin ihr den Film Mein Nachbar Totoro zeigte und sie schrittweise für Hayaos Werke begeisterte. Als der Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland einen Oscar gewann, war sie von Hayaos Können überzeugt. Sie kam über Masako Shimizu, die ihre Romane ins Japanische übersetzt, in Kontakt mit Hayao Miyazaki. Jedoch war sie enttäuscht, als sie die Nachricht erhielt, dass er mit dem Film Das wandelnde Schloss beschäftigt war und deshalb nicht mehr als Regisseur für einena dneren Film zur Verfügung steht.Gedo Senki - FAQ (eng.), nausicaa.net, abgerufen 15. August 2006 Im August 2005 wurde die Autorin sogar von Hayao und Toshio Suzuki persönlich besucht, um sie zu überzeugen die Regie Hayaos Sohn Gorō Miyazaki zu überlassen. Sie stimmt zu, als Hayao ihr verspricht, über Gorōs Schulter zu schauen.Gedo Senki, a First Response (eng.), Ursula K. Le Guin, UrsulaKLeguin.com, abgerufen 15. August 2006 Zuvor stimmte Hayao zu, dass sein Sohn die Regie übernimmt, nachdem Toshio ihm Gorōs Filmposter zeigte. Die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn verschlechterte sich, weil sie nicht mehr miteinander sprechenGoro Miyazaki's Blog Translation (eng.), nausicaa.net, abgerufen 15. August 2006. Die Produktion nahm 8,5 Monate in Anspruch. Trotz des Erfolgs des Films an japanischen Kinokassen standen die japanischen Fans und die Autorin selbst mit gemischten Gefühlen dem Film gegenüber. Erfolge thumb|right|335 px|Hayao Miyazaki zum Film. Als der Sohn der Autorin Theo Le Guin die japanischen Trailer sah, meinte er, dass die Bilder und Musik sehr schön sind und dass es sich nicht wie eine Hollywood-Produktion anfühlt, sondern wie die von Ghibli. Der Trailer wurde von Keiichi Itagaki geschnitten, der für die bisherigen Trailer der Ghiblifilme ebenfalls künstlerisch verantwortlich war. In der Eröffnunsgwoche in den japanischen Kinos spielte der Film 900 Mio. Yen ein7,7 Mio. US$ und belegte so den ersten Platz der Kinocharts und hält diese Platzierung für vier weitere WochenTales from Earthsea tops Japanese box office (eng.), Madman Entertainment, abgerufen 17. November 2015Eiga Ranking from 2006-08-15 (jap.). Für das Jahr 2006 belegte der Film so den vierten Platz. Die Autorin veröffentlichte ihre Meinung über dem Film in ihrem Blog mit gemischten Gefühlen: „Es ist nicht mein Buch. Es ist sein Goros Film. Es ist ein guter Film.“ Weiter schrieb sie, dass die Handlung des Films sehr von ihrem Roman abweicht und sehr verwirrend ist. Der Film sah gut aus, aber hat sein Fokus zu sehr auf Gewalt gerichtet. Diese Meinung teilen auch viele japanische FansGedo Senki: Responses from Correspondents (eng.), Ursula K. Le Guin, UrsulaKLeguin.com, abgerufen 19. August 2006. Der Film gewann den Bunshun Raspberry Awards 2006 in den Kategorien schlechtester Film des Jahres und schlechtester RegisseurEarthsea Wins "Raspberry Award" (22.11.12). Veröffentlichungen Die deutsche Premiere fand am 27. Juli 2007 mit japanischer Synchronisation und englischen Untertiteln statt, bevor der Film regulär am 8. November 2007 in den Kinos lief. Die Lizenz dazu sicherte sich . Kinostarts Der Film lief in Spanien mit japanischen Untertiteln. 2007 lief der Film in den meisten Kinos. In den USA lief der Film erst im Jahr 2010. Die Ursache war, dass der Sci-Fi-Channel die Lizenz besaß. Der Channel strahlte die Serie Legend of Earthsea seit 2004 aus. Der Film konnte erst nach Ende der Serie ausgestrahlt werden. DVD- und BD-Erscheinungen thumb|center|300px|Inhalt der Limitierte Ausgabe. Bonusmaterial Die Collection-Editionen enthalten folgendes Bonusmaterial: *Deutscher Trailer *Die Entstehungsgeschichte des Film-Soundtracks *Die Entstehungsgeschichte von „Therru's Song“ (Teeru no uta) *NTV-Special *Hinter dem Mikrofon *Japanische Original-Trailer & TV-Spots *Storyboards zum kompletten Film *Studio Ghibli Trailershow Filmfehler thumb|Cob wirkt ein Vernichtungszauber an Hare. Cob wirkt ein Vernichtungszauber an Hare. Dass der Zauber das Herzen zerdrückt, wird später erwähnt, als Cob den Zauber auf Arren wirkt. Doch das blaue Leuchten ist in der linken Brust, wo die Lunge ist. Das Herz befindet sich in der Mitte des Körpers und etwa zwei Handflächen unten vom Hals. Diesen Filmfehler findet man auch im Film Das wandelnde Schloss. Mediathek → Siehe: Weitere Bilder und Videos Galerie Hort2.jpg Hort.jpg Castle-enlad.jpg Videos thumb|335px|center|Klavierspiel (Ending) Webseiten Offizielle Webseiten *Universum Anime *Disney (eng.) *Ghibli Ged (jap.) News *Ghibliworld *ANN (eng.) Reviews *BlurayReviews *Filmstars *RottenTomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * * Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Tales from Earthsea (film) ja:ゲド戦記 (映画) es:Cuentos de Terramar zh:地海戰記 it:I racconti di Terramare Kategorie:Filme